


Fly Me to the Moon

by ConsultingTribble



Series: 221B Ficlets [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Gen, Happy, Inspired by Music, M/M, Sherlock's Violin, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble
Summary: Fly me to LondonLet me run along the roofsLet me feel what life is likeJust being here with youIn other words, be my friendIn other words, you amaze me...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 221B Ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "Moon and Stars"
> 
> With Star Trek DS9 on in the background, this prompt made me think first about a Sherlock-Star Trek crossover. Then the scene shifted to Vic singing Frank Sinatra's "Fly Me to the Moon" on the holodeck, and _voila!_ , this ficlet was born. Enjoy!
> 
> (As usual, this is intended as a deep platonic friendship, but feel free to ship as you like.)

_“Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars…”_  
John sang absently as he tidied up. 

“Planning a career change, Doctor?” Sherlock looked up from his phone. “England lacks an astronaut corps, so perhaps a geographic move as well?”

“No, git, it’s just a song. Harry was playing it when I visited yesterday and I guess it got stuck in my head.”

“Well it’s a ridiculous song. It would take longer than a human lifetime to reach another star, so playing ‘among the stars,’ plural, is quite unrealistic.”

“It’s not meant to be… oh, forget it.” But a mischievous twinkle entered John’s eyes. A few minutes later, he prompted, “Okay then, how about this?

_Fly me to London  
Let me run along the roofs  
Let me feel what life is like  
Just being here with you  
In other words, be my friend  
In other words, you amaze me_

_Fill my heart with joy  
And let me thrive forever more  
I never saw you coming  
But it’s you that I adore  
In other words, my best friend  
In other words, you’re amazing.”_

Sherlock blinked, momentarily frozen, then reached for his violin. His eyes closed, a radiant smile dawning as his fingers instinctively found the melody. John decided the moon _was_ overrated — he already had his own personal star to behold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
